


Reviving Tradition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #305: Goblet of Fire.Warnings:None, although Ron may not agree.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #305: Goblet of Fire.
> 
> **Warnings:** None, although Ron may not agree. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reviving Tradition

~

“Bloody hell,” Harry said, staring at the parchment. 

“New case?” Ron asked.

Harry handed over the parchment. 

“Fuck,” Ron muttered, reading. 

“Exactly.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “How can they have that competition again? Last time a Death Eater used it to revive Voldemort!” 

Ron sighed. “Not that I’m defending them, but it’s tradition.” 

Harry gave him a flat look. “And when Hugo enters?” 

Ron blanched. 

Harry groaned. “Lily surely will.” 

“We could order them not to put their names in the Goblet of Fire.” 

“Yes, because they follow orders so well.” 

Ron stood. “When are we leaving?” 

~

They arrived at Hogwarts midday, and were immediately ushered into the Headmistress’ office. “Harry! Ron! Lovely to see you.” 

“Minerva.” Harry smiled. “We got your letter about the Triwizard Tournament.” 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” 

Harry coughed. “Are you sure it’s safe?” 

“Positive.” Minerva beamed. “It’s never been safer. In fact, the charms on the Goblet of Fire this year are being preformed by an Unspeakable.” 

“Oh?” Ron’s eyes narrowed. “Who?”

“Draco Malfoy,” Minerva said. “And, as his son’s a student here, I’m sure he’s taking great care with it.” 

“Oh?” Harry’s heart sped up. “Any chance we can speak with him?”

~

“I can’t believe we Portkeyed all the way to Hogwarts, only to turn right back around to return to the Ministry,” Ron muttered. 

“Yeah, we should’ve Flooed ahead—”

“Shit!” Ron groaned. “Speaking of Flooing, I must call Hermione.” 

“Okay,” said Harry. “I can handle Malfoy and the Goblet of Fire. Tell her hello.” 

“You’re sure?” Ron raised an eyebrow. 

Harry chuckled. “I’m an adult, Ron. I’m not going to hex Malfoy because he annoys me.” 

“If you say so.” Ron grinned. “If you do hex him though, call me. I’ll help hide the body.” 

Harry laughed. “You’re a true friend.” 

~

“Enter!”

Harry walked in. “Malfoy?”

Malfoy had his back turned. “On the table, please.” 

After admiring his arse for a moment, Harry cleared his throat. “I’m not a delivery person.” 

Malfoy turned around, facing Harry. “Potter? What are you doing here?” 

Harry spread his hands apart. “I needed to see you and, well, this is where you work.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Hilarious, Potter. But really, why?” 

“I really did need to see you.” Harry looked around, spotting the Goblet of Fire in the corner. “It’s about that, in fact,” he said nodding at it. 

Malfoy nodded. “Ah. Very well, sit down.” 

~

“You’re sure the Goblet’s safe?” Harry asked once seated. 

Malfoy, behind his desk, leaned forward. “Are you questioning my ability to perform a simple charm, Potter?” 

Harry sighed. “I’m not down here to fight. I’m sure you understand why I’ve concerns about reviving this tournament, though.”

Slowly, Malfoy nodded. “I assure you, no one can tamper with that goblet.” 

“What about the other items they’re using in the competition?” 

Malfoy frowned. “I’ve no idea.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Your son’s at Hogwarts. Would you want him to compete?” 

Malfoy’s smile was wry. “I doubt I’ll be able to stop him.” 

~

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’m afraid my daughter listens to me just as much.” They shared a cautious smile. 

“Perhaps Ginevra—”

Harry shook his head. “We’re divorced. She’s…not around much.” 

“Really?” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t know that.” 

“We kept it quiet.” Harry sighed. “People are too interested in my life as it is.” 

“I see.” Malfoy’s smirk was unnerving.

“What about your wife?” Harry asked. “Surely she could intervene—”

“I’m not married.” Malfoy’s smirk deepened. “Scorpius’ mother is in the south of France and has no interest in him.”

“So it’s just us.” Harry smiled. “Ideas?” 

Malfoy hummed. “Maybe.” 

~

“So, to be clear,” said Ron. “You met with Malfoy, and somehow you and he talk Minerva into appointing you monitors of the Goblet of Fire?” 

“Isn’t it brilliant?” Harry grinned. “That way I can keep an eye on Lily, so if she gets into trouble, I’m right there.” 

“And the fact Malfoy’s involved isn’t a bonus?” 

Harry felt himself blushing. “What?” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Pull the other one, mate. You’ve fancied him since sixth year.” 

“But—”

“I don’t mind,” Ron continued. “I only want you happy. Just…keep the snogging to a minimum, yeah?” 

Harry laughed. “Will do.” 

~

“I wasn’t chosen,” Lily whinged. “Stupid Goblet of Fire.”

“Tough luck,” Harry said as he watched a similar scene across the room. Scorpius Malfoy’s shoulders were slumped, and Draco was murmuring to him. As if sensing Harry watching, he looked up, smiling faintly before resuming his conversation with Scorpius. 

“…listening?” 

“Of course, Lils.” Harry hugged her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not fair. Stupid Goblet, choosing Hugo.” 

Harry smiled, imagining Ron’s reaction. “You’ll have to give him your support.” 

“I suppose.” Pulling back, Lily sighed. “I’ll see you later, Dad. I’m going to find Emily.” 

“All right.” Watching her leave, Harry smiled. 

~

“Well, that worked out,” said Malfoy as the Durmstrang champion was awarded his prize. “And I didn’t even have to cheat.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’d have cheated?” 

Malfoy hummed. “To keep Scorpius safe? Absolutely. Fortunately, it wasn’t necessary.” 

“If I’d detected cheating, I’d have had to report you.”

Malfoy smirked. “Ooh. Would you’ve tied me up and interrogated me?” 

Harry coughed. “Maybe.”

“So,” Malfoy said after a brief silence, “as our offspring are safe, we can return to our former lives.” 

Harry smiled. “Or we could go get a drink.” 

“We could,” Malfoy agreed. 

Harry beamed. “Great! Let’s go.” 

~

“Harry?” Ron cried outside Harry’s office. “You back? I hear the Goblet of Fire’s secure—Shit!” 

Harry, kissing Draco, pulled away. “Ron.” 

Draco huffed. “Learn to knock, Weasley!” 

Groaning, Ron turned away. “We agreed you’d keep the snogging to minimum!” 

“Yeah, about that—” Harry coughed. “We may have to renegotiate. Also, technically, it’s _my_ office.” 

“I suppose it could have been worse,” Ron muttered at the wall. “I could’ve interrupted something really…” 

“Intimate?” Draco smirked. “Give us time, we’ll get to it.” 

Shaking his head, Ron fled.

Looping his arms around Harry’s neck, Draco leaned in. “Now, where were we?” 

~


End file.
